-Daq/mu'tlheghmey
TKD * paDaq' : (in/to the room'' - TKD 27,28,60) * paDaq' jIHtaH'' : (I'm '''in' the room.'' - TKD 27) * paDaq' yIjaH'' : (Go '''to' the room!'' - TKD 27) * Duj'Daq''' ghoStaH'' : (It is approaching toward the ship. - TKD 28) * pa'wIj'Daq'' : (in' my quarters''; in''' my room'' - TKD 29,68) * qamDu'wIj'Daq : (at''' my feet'' - TKD 30) * DIvI'may'Dujmey'Daq : (at/to''' the Federation battle cruisers'' - TKD 30) * jaghpu' yuQmey'Daq : (at/to''' the enemies' planets'' - TKD 31) * veng tIn'Daq : (in''' the big city'' - TKD 50) * veng tInqu''Daq : (in''' the very big city'' - TKD 50) * paDaq' yaS vIleghpu' '' : (I saw the officer '''in' the room.'' - TKD 60) * pa'wIj'Daq''' jIHtaH'' : (I am '''in' my quarters.'' - TKD 68) * pa'Daj'Daq''' ghaHtaH la''e' '' : (The commander is '''in' his quarters.; ''As for the commander, he is in his quarters. - TKD 68) * jolpaDaq' yIjaH'' : (Go '''to' the transport room!'' - TKD 73) * tach'Daq''' maghom'' : (We will meet '''in' the cocktail lounge.'' - TKD 170) * bIghHaDaq' yIghoS'' : (Go '''to' jail.'' - TKD 171) * quS'Daq''' ba'lu''a' '' : (Is this seat taken? lit. Is somebody sitting '''in' this seat?'' - TKD 171) KGT * bIghHaDaq' ghaHtaH qama''e'.'' : (The prisoner is '''in' the prison.'' - KGT 24) * bIghHa''Daq : (in''' the prison'' - KGT 24) * pa'vam'Daq''' jIbIr'' : (I am cold '''in' this room.'' - KGT 105) * pa'vam'Daq : (in''' this room'' - KGT 105) * latlh HIvjeDaq' 'Iw HIq bIr yIqang!'' : (Pour the cold bloodwine '''into' another glass!'' idiom meaning I don't believe you; maybe someone else will.; That is irrelevant to me; maybe someone else will care. - KGT 118) * HIvje''Daq : (into''' a drinking vessel'' - KGT 118) * latlh HIvjeDaq' 'Iw HIq bIr vIqang'' : (I pour the cold bloodwine '''into' another glass.'' - KGT 118) * bIQ'aDaq' 'oHtaH 'etlh'e'.'' : (The sword is '''in' the ocean.'' idiom, meaning that something has ended, that is is impossible to return to a prior condition; there is no going back - KGT 121,122) * quS'Daq''' ba''' : (He/she sits '''in' a chair'' idiom meaning that's obvious; What he/she said is quite obvious - KGT 124) * quS'Daq''' bIba' '' : (You sit '''in' a chair'' idiom meaning What you said is quite obvious. - KGT 124) * quS'Daq : (in''' a chair'' - KGT 124) * mIv'Daq''' pogh cha' '' : (display a glove '''on' (one's) helmet'', idiom which conveys the idea that a matter has been postponed or rescheduled - KGT 125) * mIvwIj'Daq''' poghlIj vIcha' '' : (I display your glove '''on' my helmet., idiom, which implies that the postponed matter is between the speaker and the addressee - KGT 126) * ''mIvwIj'Daq : (on''' my helmet'' - KGT 126) * jIH'Daq''' Daq'ang : (You always agree with me.; You always cooperate with me. lit. ''You pour something '''into me.'' - KGT 159) * ghopDu'wIj'Daq''' yInmeyraj vIlaj'' : (I accept your lives '''into' my hands.'' - KGT 184) * ghopDu'wIj'Daq : (''into my hands'' - KGT 184) STX * qep'a' wejDIch'Daq''' jatlhtaH tlhIngan Hol HaDwI'pu'.'' : (untranslated, lit. ''At the third qep'a' Klingon-language studiers were speaking.'' - MSNexpert.forum 11/1996)